vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amakusa-Style Remix Church
Summary The Amakusa-Style Remix Church (天草式十字凄教(あまくさしきじゅうじせいきょう Amakusa-shiki Jūji Seikyō, lit. Amakusa-style Church of Distinct Doctrines) is a Christian sect based in Japan. Established during the Tokugawa Shogunate of the Edo Period, the sect remained a secretive organization. As a result of continued persecution, they hid Christianity behind Shinto and Buddhist symbols. However, they ended up mixing with other religions until they couldn’t even tell which parts originated from which religion. Although originally a branch of Roman Catholicism, due to the influences of other religions and the need for secrecy, the Amakusa Christians are now completely different from the Roman Catholic Church, becoming a unique fusion-style Christian sect. The Amakusa Church was up until recently in decline, but they started to prosper when the Saint Kanzaki Kaori became their Priestess. Eventually, she left them, blaming herself for her sect's misfortune and for the innocent people who died helping her and trying to support her. Desiring to follow her footsteps, the Amakusa adopted her ideology of saving everyone in need of help, and eventually joined Kanzaki Kaori in Necessarius under the leadership of Tatemiya Saiji, shortly before Kanzaki once again became their leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A to 9-C, at least 9-B with magic | At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Amakusa-Style Remix Church Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male and female members Age: Varies Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Paper Manipulation and Wood Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing Magic, Expertise in the use of several types of weapons and steel threads, Acupuncture, powerful killing intent, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Athlete level to Street level, at least Wall level with magic (Superior to normal magicians, can cleanly cut through asphalt) | At least Building level (Fairly superior to normal magicians, when working as a group they could block and divert attacks from a not-serious Acqua of the Back), likely higher Speed: Peak Human (Faster than Kamijou Touma), likely higher with magic | Unknown (Could match a not-serious Acqua, with Itsuwa being described as slower than him by half a step, the Amakusa could successfully escape from him using high-speed escape spells) Lifting Strength: Athletic human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Athlete Class '''to Street Class | At least '''Building Class Durability: Athlete level to Street level, at least Wall level with magic | At least Building level with magic Stamina: Above average | High, supported by their team-based recovery spell Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters with bows and magic Standard Equipment: Different kinds of weapons like swords, rapiers, daggers, spears, axes, maces, bows, crossbows, etc... Intelligence: Unlike most magical sects, the Amakusa Church is extremely flexible, being a blend of Buddhist, Shinto, and Christian principles. As a result, they are able to use nearly any type of sword from both Eastern and Western cultures with ease as part of their unique style. They are willing to wear normal clothes, allowing them to blend into a crowd, and are experienced in all of the forms of magic and tactics the sects employ, even using fireboats as the English Navy did against the Spanish Armada. Due to the presence of Kanzaki Kaori in their ranks, they are particularly aware of a Saint's weaknesses and how to counter and exploit them in order to best support her in combat. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | The spells that boost their physical capabilities can be disrupted if their formation is disrupted Notable Attacks/Techniques: Amakusa Style's Magic/Combat: The members of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church are able to use a mix of Christian, Buddhist and Shinto spells. The Amakusa are particularly skilled on a brand of Idol Theory that allows them to cast spells using symbolism hidden in body movement and everyday items. The Amakusa specialize in group battles, and they can be much stronger as a group through teamwork. Additionally, all Amakusa used a unique fighting style developed through generations of studying both Western and Eastern weapon styles, making them experts at wielding weapons from both sides. * Paper Magic: The Amakusa used various types of magic related to paper. For example, they used a floating paper balloon to communicate with Orsola Aquinas. Additionally, by using the relationship that wood is made out of paper, and that certain things are made out of wood, Amakusa can transform wooden objects into a bundle of paper or vice-versa, which they have used to transform a bunch of paper charms into wooden boats and fire ships. * Healing Magic: The Amakusa Church know a few methods of healing, including a "Dietetic treatment" that allows them to heal themselves by eating, and a form of acupuncture that removes curses. * Illumination Spell: A spell that creates a pale phosphorous light on the tip of a weapon for illumination purposes. * Binding Charms: The Amakusa Christians used some form of charmed rope and talisman to bind and gag Orsola Aquinas. * Boundary Spell: The Amakusa's version of a People-Clearing Field spell repels passersby and also creates a fixed image of the area to prevent any unrest during their activities, even if there are several explosions. * Killing Intent: As a group the Amakusa are able to release a powerful surge of killing intent that caused Kamijou Touma's body to instantly go numb, momentarily paralyzing him and preventing him from chasing after them when they took away Orsola Aquinas. * Walking and Breathing: Amakusa members can incorporate magical symbols into their walking and breathing methods so anyone watching them would think they are just seeing animals run past. However, since this method uses magic, expert magicians can detect it. * High-Speed Escape Spell: Exact use is unknown, but is used for quick retreats. It allowed the Amakusa to escape from Acqua when they were cornered. * Miniature Copy Pilgrimage: A special portal-based teleportation magic that is exclusively used by the Amakusa Church. The miniature copy is a reference to the Great Japanese Coastal Map, an atlas book collecting all the survey work the cartographer Tadataka Ino made. Ino plotted the 47 portals, knowing full well that the source and the duplicate will affect each other. These portals did not originally exist in the Japanese islands but became realized after Ino's map, which allows people to come and go into the portals as they please, a complete reversal of the principles of Idol Theory. This pilgrimage can only be used at midnight, and the ritual to prepare it has to be completed before the appointed time. The timeframe in which the portal can be used was only 5 minutes long. * Wave Manipulation: A spell demonstrated by Tsushima to manipulate waves. By stabbing her rapier into the deck of a small ship and muttering a short incantation, she was able to momentarily heighten the waves crashing into the ship, using the waves as makeshift brakes. This spell makes use of certain Christian traditions relating to water and ships, such as the Son of God instantly calming a stormy sea or how an honest man was able to walk on a lake but an evil man drowned when attempting to follow. * Steel Wires: Nearly invisible steel wires that are used in a variety of manners, and can be formed into a magic circle. ** A Punishment of a Killer: A certain-kill technique made through the combined efforts of all the members of the Amakusa Church. Each Amakusa uses 7 steel wires with their fingers, creating a deadly web of 350 wires surrounding the opponent. When used, the wires instantaneously bind the opponent’s body with extreme force. Red mist then expands and engulfs the target, like an inescapable prison. The mist surrounding the target expands twice or thrice, like a continuous bomb explosion in water. Each explosion triggers another chain of explosions. This is a spell that allows each wire to have symbolic features of being a person’s lifeline, and then punish the person that destroys these wires. This is an ancient concept, a spell that any religion has no matter the culture. In other words, no matter what kind of religion/culture a defensive spell belongs, it can’t block these Curses of the Fallen. * Insert-From-Behind Recovery Spell: Requiring the use of teamwork, the Amakusa Christians strengthen each other by touching each other’s back. They continue to change formations as they fight, the moment they move and cross each other their comrades will pat each other on the back, recovering their body strength and immediately getting stronger. It’s not a spell that a person alone can do, it’s a group-exclusive movement spell that works for their comrades. The spell’s effects will be heightened with the Feng shui effect of a pulse like a sleeping corner or rest point. With more comrades helping, the spell's effects increase, allowing the Amakusa to be able to match a Saint’s speed. * Saint Destroyer: A special anti-Saint spell created by the Amakusa after the departure of Kanzaki Kaori in order to understand the burden of being a Saint, and in theory, surpass whatever she feels as a threat. The spell requires the Amakusa Christians to set-up a formation with the attacker at the center. The attacker the two times the spell has been used was Itsuwa, possibly because her spear being used to represent the Longinus Spear. The attack requires her to use a tube using a towel with her spear in order to reduce the friction between her palm and spear when she pierces the opponent with it. When launching the attack, Itsuwa's spear turns into lightning. The blueish-white purple electricity flies in a straight line towards its target, stabbing them and passing through their body to form a lightning cross behind them, causing several explosions. This spell works by taking advantage of the weaknesses all Saints have because of Idol Theory, such as being pierced by a spear and crosses. Other additions related to the Son of God's crucifixion can be appended to increase the strength of the spell, such as a crown of thorns, a picket, and a large cross. Saint Destroyer is a spell that only works on Saints, sending their magic rampant inside their body. According to Kanzaki Kaori, a normal Saint hit by the spell would be robbed of their power and paralyzed for several seconds before returning to normal. However, when used on Acqua of the Back, who has the attributes of both the Son of God and the Divine Mother, it caused him to self-destruct and left him severely injured. Additionally, Acqua couldn't use his full power for a time. Key: Individual Amakusa | Fighting as a group Gallery Amakusa_Church.jpg|The Amakusa unite to fight Acqua of The Back Amakusa Church Designs.jpg|Designs of Amakusa members Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Paper Users Category:Wood Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Mace Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Thread Users Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8